


Never Grow Up

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: How was I to know that the President would request all of senior staff to appear at the costume party this afternoon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: General S1/S2 so… none  
> Disclaimer: Sorkin played Dad during those years and they were and are not mine.
> 
> Notes: For the lovely leli_5, in honor of her bday. Even if it is a wee bit late. Or a wee bit early for other things. ;)

"Here," Donna said, thrusting the garment bag towards Josh.

"What is it?" he asked warily. 

"Just take it," she said, pushing the bag a little closer to him. "And remember – this is not my fault!"

Taking the bag, he unzipped a scant three inches and peered at the green fabric inside. "Robin hood?" he guessed hopefully, eyebrow raised.

She nibbled her lip. "Not quite."

"The Jolly Green Giant?"

"The Jolly Green Giant would be an improvement," she muttered.

"An improvement?" he said, his eyebrows shooting up all the way. He unzipped the rest of the garment bag to reveal shockingly green tights, green slippers and a jaunty green hat.

"It's Peter Pan, ok? And remember - this is not my fault," Donna repeated firmly. When he just continued to stare at her, she added. "It isn't! How was I to know that the President would request all of senior staff to appear at the costume party this afternoon?"

"Maybe because he made us all go last year?" Josh said. 

"But after the incident with you and CJ -"

"I thought we weren't supposed to mention that?"

"But –"

He shushed her with a look. "Not a word, Donna."

"Even if – "

"Not. A. Word," he repeated sternly.

"Fine," she huffed, "But this is still not my fault!"

"Donna!"

"It's not!" she insisted. "You didn't tell me you needed a costume, Josh. I didn’t know until today. Do you know what costume shops are like the day before Halloween?" 

"I'm guessing not very well stocked," he said glumly, staring at the green costume.

"I had to fight a matronly senator's wife for that!"

Josh looked at her, horrified. "Please tell me it was at least someone on our side."

She stared right back. "Does it really matter?"

He slumped down into his chair. "I suppose not."

"I tried, Josh. I really did. But this is all they had."

"Fine," he muttered, turning back to the files on his desk. "I’m gonna need the file on Cantfield before the thing. And Donna? You breathe one word of this next year…"

She nodded. "Just Cantfield or all of the off shore drilling stuff?"

"Just Cantfield."

"Ok." She headed out of the office, a slight frown marring her face until she caught sight of CJ, waiting impatiently by her desk.

"Well?" CJ asked anxiously.

Donna's face split into a wide, mischievous grin. "Hook, line and sinker."

CJ grinned back at her. "Score one for the sisterhood."


End file.
